In which Hogwarts Obtains Vampires and Tributes
by Cato's Little Sister
Summary: The tributes from the seventy fourth Hunger games and the Cullens are attending Hogwarts. This should be exciting. And what if there's a prom? And what if there's a contest? And the grand prize is unlimited kisses from Draco Malfoy's sister Natasha?
1. Preparing and Kisses

1

The daily announcement was crackling over the school P.A. Katniss Everdeen paid no attention whatsoever until she caught info about this year's annual "Hunger Games".

"The nation of Panem has decided to ship this year's tributes to a foreign country, and instead of a fight to the death, we will laugh at their embarrassment. Let us list the tribute names.

District 1: Glimmer Diamond and Slick Greenfield."

"What stupid names." thought Katniss.

"District 2: Cato Tutor and Clove Clover."

Katniss tuned out, but she caught an interesting name from district 5, "Fox Face".

"District 8: Bland Plainly and Plain Blandly."

Districts 9 and 10 came and went.

"District 11: Rue Ivy and Thresh Miller.

District 12: Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark."

Katniss dropped her school books on the ground out of surprise.

Up in Forks, Washington, the Cullens were getting ready for a new student exchange program.

"I'm going to pack this dress, and this dress, and this dress, and this dress!" squealed Rosalie.

"Why are you packing so many dresses?" Alice queried.

" I assume there will be a lot of proms! Hogwarts is famous for it's 'Yule Ball', 'Fall Ball' , and 'Mall Ball'!!!!!", Rosalie screeched.

Upon hearing about these proms, Jasper began to rummage through the cupboard, looking for some cool clothes. "Hey! This is AWESOME!!" he screamed, yanking out a ratty old bunny suit.

"I could totally use this!"

"Maybe I shouldn'th have eathen thath flox!" said Edward, who had sucked the blood of a fox with rabies, and was now foaming at the mouth.

Draco Malfoy slouched into his sister's room, looking for her diary. "Found it!" he whispered to himself. He opened it up and read the first entry she had ever made.

_Diary, don't expect me to call you dear because you're not incredibly dear. And I never get crushes, because I'm a Malfoy, and we don't love._ _So don't expect this to be a typical teenage girl's diary. So here is some info about me._

_I am Draco Malfoy's fraternal twin sister, Natasha Malfoy._

_I am 16 years old._

_I was born October 31__st__, 1992._

_I am very musically talented._

_I have big feet and no manners._

_I am not romantic or girly._

_I am very modestly dressed._

_I wear the boy's uniform at Hogwarts because it has pants._

_I the first Malfoy to ever be in Gryffindor._

_My brother sucks eggs._

"Uggh! Natasha! I do NOT suck eggs! And you are a talentless little squib!" Draco shouted, storming downstairs.

"As far as I know, you do suck eggs, and I do have talent, and I am a witch, not a squib." said Natasha calmly. "Besides, I'm the most popular girl in school and you are a wannabe who can only manage to get a date with Pansy Parkinson."

"She is VERY beautiful!!!!" screamed Draco.

"Whatever, geeky." She said, walking up to her room, leaving Draco still steaming downstairs.

2

"If _I _were in the Hunger Games, I wouldn't even _try_ to kill you, Peeta! I love you!" said Bella Swan breathlessly.

She had been listening to him tell about the annual Hunger Games.

"Please, just kill me. It would be better than to be on the receiving end of those lips" smirked Peeta Mellark, as he walked down the hall of East Hogwarts.

"Yo' P-boy, how's it' hangin'?" exclaimed Jasper Hale, walking down the hall clumsily in his bunny costume, a small crowd of gnats buzzing in his wake.

Peeta wondered why he was in a bunny suit.

Just then, an announcement came over the school P.A. "Attention all Hogwarts students. Remember that this Friday night is the annual Fall Ball. Our theme this year is 'Bunny Luv'. The student whose costume and manner best personifies this theme, will win the grand Prize"

"Wow, I wonder what the Grand Prize is" Peeta mumbled to anyone within earshot.

"Of coursh everyone knowsh what it ish,,," said Edward Cullen, rabies foaming out of his misshapen mouth. "It'sh unlimited kissesh from Natashhhhhah. Of coursh, I plan to win thish contesht…"

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! I IS ANGRY!!!!!! I HATE YOU ALL! I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!" screeched Cato.

"Oh joy, it's the geek squad." said Natasha Malfoy, walking up to them. "Are you guys going to the Fall Ball? I'm not. At least, I'm not _Dancing. _ It's times like these when my musical talent really comes in handy…I'll be entertaining you losers, I guess. What is this 'grand prize' anyways? Meat loaf?"

"It'sh unlimited kissesh from the mosht popular girl in thish school, Natashhhhhhah Malfoy.."

foamed Edward.

"No it's not! That can NOT be possible. I'm going to mysteriously catch the flu if that's true."

said Natasha.

"The grand prize is unlimited kisses." Dumbledore said, noticing their conversation.

"Uh oh…." whispered Natasha, her mouth hanging open in what can only be described as complete and total shock. And with that, she sprinted away, leaving "the geek squad" smiling smugly.

To be continued…


	2. Shouting and Prizes

3

"This can't be happening!" groaned Natasha. "All these years of keeping my lips pure are going to waste!!

"Don't worry; Dumbledore never specified _who_ the kisses were from." said Alice, who had recently befriended Natasha.

"That _is_ true…maybe I won't have to kiss those losers at all!" said Natasha hopefully.

"BLAAAAAAA GRAAAAAAA SNAAAAAAA!!!! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!!!!" bellowed Cato, running up to them in the hallway.

"I IS ANGRY!!!!!!!!! I HEARD A RUMOR THAT BELLA IS GOING TO BE THE ONE TO KISS AND IT MAKES ME SO MAD!!!!!!" he yelled.

"Oh, shut up." said Clove, swatting him in the head with her homework. "Everything makes you angry these days."

Just then, Bella ran up to Cato and threw her arms around him, tearing his shirt in the process.

"My Love!" she squealed.

"MY SHIRT!!!!" shouted Cato angrily. He pushed Bella away, and then stormed off.

"Hey Cato!" said Peeta. "I'm excited for this 'Fall Ball'. To bad we can't really _do_ anything here. You know, because we're not wizards."

"AAAAARRRRGGHHH!!!!!!! YOU MAKES ME ANGER!!! said Cato, storming off.

Peeta simply shrugged this off, and headed over to Natasha, Alice, and Katniss; who had apparently formed sort of a group recently.

"Hey guys." he said. "What's up?"

"Not much. Apparently 'Bella's Kisses' are the prize now, not mine." said Natasha.

"Oh, Katniss…I wish_ your _kisses were the prize…" Peeta said dreamily.

"Umm..Ew?" said Katniss.

4

"So, Potter, the grand prize is Bella Swan." said Draco Malfoy to his rival, Harry Potter.

"Aww…I was hoping that it was you sister, Malfoy…that sucks..." replied Harry sadly.

"Don't you lay a filthy finger on my sister, Potter!" retorted Draco angrily.

But Harry didn't hear because he was in a trance, picturing Natasha in his head.

He thought she was beautiful. Her long white blonde hair, her beautiful green eyes….

But then his daydream turned into a nightmare. He remembered her rejecting him, slapping him, pummeling him, and yet he still loved her.

"'Sup, fools?" said Natasha, approaching them.

Harry peed his pants a little.

"Oh, uh…" stammered Natasha, noticing the wet spot on Harry's pants.

Then she left.


	3. Fall Ball and Finnick

5

It was the night of the fall ball. Hogwarts students were pairing up on the dance floor. Natasha walked out on stage and began to perform. Harry had a small number two in his pants.

"What is that filthy smell, POTTER!?" screeched Draco.

"I…uh..poopied.." stammered Harry, the smell becoming more obvious.

"Oh no!" he said.

"Ohh, I'm so sensational!! TONIGHT! Yeah.." said a mysterious figure to the left of the stage.

And then it came out.

It...it was…soap poisoning…

Actually it was none other than Hunger Games victor, Finnick Odair!

"Ohh, hey all you ladies! Finnick is here so let's get this party started!" he said.

(Cue cricket noise)

"What is up with you ladies?"

(Crickets)

"Seriously!"

(Again, the crickets.)

Finnick sighed.

He wanted punch.

"I want PUNCH!!!" he yelled.

"Okay, here!" said punching himself in the face.

"Hahaha, good joke, Hahaha.."

"Oh, hi Finnick, nice to see you!" said Finnick.


	4. Punching and Girls

"Hey, check out Finnick!" said Cashmere to Johanna Mason, who could care less.

"He's soooo hot tonight!", said Cashmere, pretending to fan herself.

"Um, yeah, nice talking to you, but I have to..um...go..punch Finnick in the face for being such a complete IDIOT!

I mean, look at him! He just said 'Hello' to himself! WHAT A MORON!!!!" said Johanna furiously.

"I don't think he's that dumb..." said Cashmere.

"SHUT UP, CASHMERE! YOU'RE RUINING MY ANGER!" yelled Johanna.

Johanna marched up to Finnick.

"You want punch!?" said Johanna.

"Oh, sure, lady.." said Finnick, happy that a girl was talking to him.

"I'll give you PUNCH!!" yelled Johanna, and punched him in the face.

"Ok well THAT was unexpected.." mumbled Finnick. 


	5. Rebellion from the Prize

A surge of fear ran down Natasha's spine. "_Grand Prize Time…_" she thought. Dumbledore

strode up on to the stage. "And the winners of the contest are…." he announced. "_Wait, aren't _

'_Bella's Kisses' the prize?" _thought Natasha. "Jasper Hale, for his costume, and Harry Potter, for

his awesome rendition of rabbit droppings. The winners will receive unlimited kisses from a

'Miss Natasha Malfoy'. Please come and receive your prize, gentlemen." said Dumbledore.

Harry's face lit up as he pranced up on to the stage. "Pucker up, Natasha!" he said goofily.

"No, I am not a prize to be won. I am NOT going to obey you, or Dumbledore! So there!" she

shouted, leaping off the stage.

Harry cried.

And for some reason, Draco was incredibly angry….

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

The end. No, not really.

Be sure to read my next Fanfic, which will continue the story!


End file.
